Code: Gracie
by Lucky Amulet
Summary: Gracie is the new girl at Kadic, When she meets the The Lyoko Warriors, she becomes one and joins in the fight againist X.A.N.A


Yes it is finally up. To warn you this is my first Code Lyoko fanfiction so it might mot be that great.

* * *

Normally I'm very calm but today I was a bit nervous. Why you ask well today I'm starting a new school. This wouldn't be happening if Derek, my fathernal twin brother, didn't scare the teacher and almost killed the teacher with his skeleton in the closet prank. I'm serious, he put a fake skeleton in the classroom closet. The reason I'm here with him is because my parents want me, to make sure he behaves.

"Hey kiddo, feeling nervous." Derek asked me. Kiddo was just his little pet name for me because he was born a hour before me. Both me and Derek share some same features. Like our black hair and dark blue eyes, except my hair was also long, straight and had green streaks while his is short, messy with red streaks in it. The principal stopped in front of what I guess will be our first class. The minute the principal opened the door, the teacher stopped talking. The moment Derek and I stepped into the classroom, everyone started mumbling things like "there's two of them.' or "Our new classmates are twins"

"Everyone, these are our new students, Gracie and Derek Montegomery." The principal introduced us. "Would one of you like to say something about yourself?" I shook my head no but my brother took the offer.

"Ok I have one rule, mess with me and you'll get pranked." He said before the principal scolded him.

"I'm your teacher Miss Hertz, Derek for today you'll be sitting next to Ulrich,' She said pointing at a boy with brown hair. "And Gracie, you'll sit next to Odd today." She pointed at a boy with spiky blonde hair with a purple spot on it. He looked really excited but my brother didn't. I took my seat next to him. He turned in his chair so he was facing me.

"Hi I'm Odd Della Robbia." He said as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Odd. I'm Gracie." I said as I shook his hand. "That's a pretty unique name you got Odd." I attention went from Odd to my brother who was putting an ice cube down his shirt. This made him jump out of his chair and everyone in class put all their attention on him.

"Odd, is there something you like to share with the class?" Ms. Hertz asked. Odd sat back down and looked at the teacher.

'No Ms. Hertz." Odd said. I turned in my seat so I was facing Derek.

"Derek, why did you do that to Odd?" I asked him. he just glared at him and then faced me again.

"I don't like that guy, Gracie." He said. "I am just looking out for you."

"Listen mom and dad sent me here so I could look out for you, so if you don't want me to tell Ms. Hertz you did that to Odd then just leave us alone." I said before turning back around.

For the rest of the day, Odd has been nice enough to show me to my classes, he's pretty nice but not much of a comedian. The pretty much went by and before I knew it, it was already time for lunch.

"Hey kiddo, wanna sit next to me." Derek asked me.

"No I was thinking of sitting next to Odd today." I said then walking away from him. I finally spot Odd sitting next to a blonde boy with glasses, the same guy Derek was sitting next during science and a Japanese girl with black hair.

"Hey Odd." I said getting his attention. "Can I sit next to you and you friends today?'

"Sure Gracie." he said with a full mouth. I sat in the seat next to him, it was about now that he was wiping his face of his lunch.

"Guy this is Gracie." Odd introduced me. "Gracie, this is Jeremie," pointing at the blonde boy with glasses. "Ulrich," pointing to the guy from earlier. "And Yumi." pointing to the Japanese girl.

_"Jeremie!"_ said a voice from Jeremie's computer. _"X.A.N.A lauched an attack."_

"Uh it was nice to meet you Gracie but we have to go somewhere else." Jeremie said before all four of them ran off out of the cafeteria. I abandoned my lunch in hope to catch up with them until Derek stopped me.

"Hey kiddo where are you going?" He asked me.

"I'm just going to explore the campus." I lied. He still refused to move.

"You're going to follow that Odd kid right." Derek said.

"Maybe, now move." I said. He still refused to move.

"I don't like those kids, there's something weird about those kids." Derek said. "If i was you, i would be careful around those guys." I ignore him and took a detour outside. Fortunately thay were still near the cafeteria, running towards the gym. I followed them making sure they didn't know I was right behind. It wasn't until i made it to the boiler room that I lost the sight of them.

I noticed sounds coming from behind a door there. I opened it and right there was a secret passage leading somewhere but where it lead to was the question and where it lead to was a sewer. It was there that I heard their voices that I was back on their trail. Sure the echoing of the sewers did made it hard to follow them but I noticed wheel marks on the ground that lead to a ladder. I climbed up the ladder and lifted the manhole cover and up there was an old factory.

"Why are doing at an old factory." I thought to myself. The place looked rundown but there has to be something here that they came for. The stairs were missing but luckly there were ropes to slide down on. I gripped it for dear life until I touched the ground. Right there, was a elevator that could be either be broken or working. I press the button in front of me and the elevator door came up and opened for me. I quickly stepped on and pressed the second button below the the top one. The elevator begun moving and when it opened I found myself on a floor with a hugh triple screen computer and a holo sphere and sitting in front of it was Jeremie

"Odd you just lost 10 life points." Jeremie said to the computer.

"Odd is it the computer!" I realised I said that outloud when he turned to look at me.

_"Jeremie, Odd just got devirtualized." _said the same voice from earlier.

"Jeremie who said that?" I asked him. The elevator opened, Odd stepping out only to be shocked.

"Gracie what are you doing here?" Odd asked me.

"Well..." I was interrupted when a beeping noise came from the computer.

"Yumi just got devirtualized and Ulrich is low life points."

"I can help." I said. "I could go inside the computer and help Ulrich."

"Well we don't any other options, Odd take her down to the scanner room." We both went back to elevator and went down to the scanner room. Yumi quickly gave us a confused look.

"Don't ask." I said. I walked into one of the golden cylinder before the door closes

"Have a nice trip Gracie, see you next fall." Odd said. Wait what did he mean by fall.

_Scanner Gracie_

The scanner begins humming, a circle surounds me. I close my eyes afraid of what could happen next

_Transfer Gracie_

A wind starts blowing my hair straight up at least it wasn't long enough to touch the top of the scanner

_Virtualization_.

That was it, I didn't what was going on or where I was going but guess I'll find out soon.

* * *

All I can say right now is please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
